The overall goal of this Specialized Resource is to provide state-of-the-art high-resolution imaging, quantitative image analysis and modeling, surgery and pathology expertise to the main and developmental Projects. In addition, the Resource serves as an innovative facility to further develop and validate new cancer imaging approaches required in the different projects. Whole body and microscopic intravital imaging in live animals will be essential in establishing imaging-phenotype correlations, in validating targets and linked biomarkers, and in assessing efficacy of therapeutic agents. Surgical expertise is essential to all projects for chamber preparations, orthotopic tumor implantations, exteriorization of organs for imaging and physiologic monitoring during prolonged imaging sessions. Pathology services includes guidance and supervision in necropsy and tissue harvesting, tissue imaging, histopathologic review of tissues within pathophysiologic context and performing advanced immunohistochemistry. The Resource will continue to provide stability to the overall program and allow the investigators to focus on biological aspects and efficiently address critical issues relevant to the goals of this ICIMIC. Added benefits of this Resource are the high level of quality control, consistency of protocols and efficient cross-referencing of imaging results from different projects, high level maintenance of all equipment, 24/7 access to all imaging systems. The Resource also plays a critical role in training of junior staff (through the Career Development Program), fellows and graduate students.